borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Zombie Island of Dr Ned, cannot activate the bulletin board in the center of the first town page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 20:36, 24 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Anime Hey dude i saw that you like anime what show/shows do you watch?Flame Haze 21:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Im more into like Inuyasha, bleach, fairy tail, highschool of the dead (anime LFD), and really anything that comes out Flame Haze 21:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea i thought that too but i really started getting into it around the tenth episode and i think its split like people who watch bleach religiously like I do, dont really watch Naruto as much and vice versa Flame Haze 22:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed if i see anything i'll let you know Flame Haze 05:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just saw that you liked NS. I found that This: http://www.animeseason.com/naruto-shippuuden/ has been a better source for episodes than anime crazy. just thought that you may like to know. ^.^ BTW have you checked out abridged series on youtube? pretty good ever since littlekuriboh has started parodying the naruto parodies. 03:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get into Classics like Dragon Ball, Bleach, and what not but so far I only really finished Black Cat, DNAngel, and vampire knight. I love left 4 dead and other zombie/realistic action games and you seem to be kindof an expert, what would you suggest I get into? 03:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) x4 Hammer Trade Got your message and it won't be a problem. I've duped weapons on several occasions so I'll walk you through the process, which can be a bit confusing the first time around. I'll send you a friend request and host a game when we're both online, so we can do business. If your gamertag is the same as your forums name here, I'll send you a friends request tonight to get the ball rolling. Diakonov007 21:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Trade Hi Veggienater. I'd be happy to trade you a serpens and a penetrator. I am usually on during the evening and on the weekends. I don't need anything in return either. Whatever works for you will probably work for me. I Won't be on BL for a day or two because of Halo: Reach, but I'll still be sure to get you those guns. I'll send you a friend request in a minute. As long as it's at night or on the weekend, most times will work for me - it's more what would work for you. 21:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Veggienater.. I'm on pretty much at any time needed, I'm at gmt+3 (a lil past 11pm here at the moment).. I'm always up for trading, so just send me a friendrequest over xbl and I'll cya on borderlands :P GT: FateDTaS TaSManiaC 20:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm loving the guns thanx :P always interested in trading ^^ and sure you can have a destroyer, just gotta dupe it first :P when you're on just host a game and invite me & I'll drop it off for ya & exit to the dashboard without saving, I'll host a game after that to trade and whatnot :P TaSManiaC 11:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey brother thanks for the trade offer. After looking at my bank though I'd have to decline since I don't have anything worth trading. No worries though I'm only lvl 51 anyway. I'm sure I'll find another one. Just thought the story amusing in a Doh! kinda way.Maybe I'll see ya on some time. Take care. Tobin Greywolf 04:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just Started my first online game, hope I hosted it correctly. My GT is Tgreywolf. Hit me up if ya got a min or two. Tobin Greywolf 15:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Veggienater, I have on my character right now: Orange:Skullmasher 420x6dmg, 6ammo, Liquid Orion '''859dmg, 16ammo, '''Pestilent Defiler '''1122dmg 2ammo, '''Combustion Hellfire '''195dmg 12.5FR, 36ammo, '''Recoiless Mongol '''1248dmg 11ammo, '''Detonating Cobra '''912dmg 7ammo x4explode, '''Savage Equilizer '''340x7dmg 2ammo ammo regen, '''Hard Volcano '''945dmg 3 ammo x4fire. '''Purple: Double Anarchy '''167x4dmg 13.8FR 82ammo, '''Desert Stinger '''215dmg 16.3FR 58ammo, '''Erupting Stinger '''167dmg 12.5FR 49ammo x4explode, '''Shattering Mauler '''416dmg 8.8FR 72ammo, '''Terrible Matador '''304x12 0.9FR 12ammo, '''Liquid Penetrator '''671dmg 4.6FR 8ammo, '''Liquid Thunder '''1096dmg 2.7FR 5ammo, and a '''Sheild 2734capacity with 258recharge. Have plenty of orange in storage as well. Hit me up, GT jdviper51. Will be on occasionally throughout day. Veg, Our best bet to connect would probably be tomorrow around 3:00 PM eastern to 10:00 PM. I will try duping my Wildcat and my Savior in case your interested in those. My Gamertag is on my profile page. Desperado SMG 17:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can get on now if that is not to much to ask. My wife ended up going to work after all. She wasn't feeling good and said she might stay home, that is why I picked tomorrow. Desperado SMG 20:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I am sure they will. Any weapons I should be on the look out for that you are interested in? Desperado SMG 21:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if these are rare or not, but I picked up an S&S Crux 156 x7 Damage, 80.6 Accuracy, 1.6 Fire Rate with x3 Explosive, +11 Mag size and +11% Damage and a Terrible Defender with 687 Damage, 51.3 Accuracy, 1.0 Fire Rate with a Carnage Barrell, 3.6 Zoom, +52% Reload and +22 Ammo Regen. Let me know if you want either of em. Desperado SMG 00:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) After another Amory run, I walked out with a Hard Surkov, Liquid Invader, a Striker and some others I can't remember. Desperado SMG (Talk) 03:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, now that I know what I am looking for it should be easier. I have found that I effing LOVE the Invader though. Desperado SMG (Talk) 03:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Guns you want I got guns. Powerful ones. I have orange and purple with very high stats. What are you looking to trade with with? I have no pearlesant guns just shields. Sounds good, ive sent a request on live and have the items ready whenever u are online! :) see u thenJdviper51 20:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Trading Combat Rifles Hey man, Sorry for taking several days to reply, but I'm the guy who was looking for a Draco, serpens, avenger and a generic torgue assault rifle. But yeah, I have alot of stuff that you might be interested. Just ask and I probably got it, just not many pearls.... :/ My gamertag is iNosferatu x if you're interested ;) sigs remainsnameless's sig is unlinked. links are not required, only recommended and default. if you would like to talk, a search for username will take you to the userpage. 22:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :veggie replied aha! that is a fish of a different odor.have him/her try this: Remainsnamelesstalk under signature in preferences. 04:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC)feel free to do similarly yourself Weapon Shop Hey, How's it going? I just saw your message on my talk page. I'm sorry for the late reply (moved to a new home & haven't set up an internet connection :/ Getting a low sig from a neighbor at the moment (: ) I'll be sure to get those weapons to you asap when I'm back online, I'll send you another message. When exactly did the wikia get a new layout design? lol I can't believe I've been offline this long.. Envy 360 07:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory glitch Hey there, Veggienater. Thanks for the offer to help me unglitch my character. Your time would be most helpful and appreciated. I am at work, so I will add you after I arrive home in a couple hours. And by all means, take your time wrapping up Knoxx PT2. I know things can get hectic and I just appreciate your offer to help. Let's see, according to your online timeframe, I think it best that we get together on either Wednesdays' or Thursdays, whichever is best for you. I cover weekends for my job, so I get those days off by default. I think that I might jump back on the Gears of War wagon in the meantime. Gotta raise that kill-to-death ratio, haha. Thanks again. BMetcalf82 22:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Veggienater. That's cool with me. I sent you a request earlier. Just let me know whenever you are nearing readiness with your aforementioned character, then we can arrange a more specific time to meet. Friday - Tuesday, I get online around 6pm (your 9) after I arrive home from work. Wednesdays and Thursdays are generally off days and I can be online throughout. I don't really foresee too much of a problem, though I think I might have to work on Thursday so colleague can work my Saturday. I'll let you know on Monday. Thanks again, dude. BMetcalf82 03:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Just confirmed that I am working on Thursday so Wednesday is probably best. I am on Pacific time for now (actually, AZ time, which is currently Pacific, but I think that changes back to Mountain time on 7th Nov, when DST ends). Our clock doesn't change on DST, and I think AZ is the only state that does this. I will probably sleep in until 10:00am or so (1:00pm your time) but I will be on the lookout shortly after I get some coffee i n me (I'm actually about to order some of that Civet Coffee, $38/ a pound, but from what I hear, read, have been told, that it is the best tasting coffee on Earth--just don't ask where it comes from, hahaha). 19:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Preferences reset, yet again. BMetcalf82 19:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool enough. I will probably be playing Gears of War 2 when you get on so just send me a message when you get home from work and established and I will be right over. I don't think it would take very long to get this taken care of. I have some constructs that a friend made for me and I'll let you have your pick once this is finished. Thanks again for your help, dude. This will help save my ass from downloading, playng with, and eventually becoming addicted to, Willowtree, lol. BMetcalf82 20:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Veggienater, just wanted to say thanks again for helping me get past the armory glitch the other day. Saved my character a lot of trouble. Respect. BMetcalf82 22:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ogre COM I would be interested in the one with the ammo regen. I wouldn't be able to get online until a few days because of Thanksgiving travel. 20:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have an Eridian Warrior COM but it only has +55% weapon damage and I'm not sure of the oth er bonuses it has, but I would be happy to dupe/give it to you. Could we trade this Thursday (Nov. 2)? I am on US Central Time. 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool Beans! Well it would probably be later like about 5-6 or 8-whenever CST, but I will be sure to remind you on Wednesday. Thanks. 21:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I will be on at about 5:00 CST give or take a few minutes. -- 23:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Its good. Thanks and You're welcome. 04:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Im not sure if i have any of the guns (ill have to check my bank), but i dont think i do. however, i am on now (farming craw), so if you want to meet up and see if i have anything you want, feel free to drop me a message. im not sure what all youd be after, so its hard to make offers lol. Olaf Redland 03:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) tomorrow is good for me, perhaps about 5pm your time? i sent a friend request to make it easy. Olaf Redland 03:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Upon checking my bank, i have a serpens with no scope, but 379 dmg,as well as a crappy caustic avenger. Upon even further research, the serpens appears to be a mod =\ Olaf Redland 03:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Avenger Trade Saturday afternoon 1pm sound good? As for weapon in return, I would be interested in a pearl. Maybe a Serpens or Tsumani, whatever you have is fine. I saw u said that you dont have those two weapons in a post level 61 version and that is cool. Really just want some of the pearls to play around with. Add me or I will request you and go from there. I also have a high level Nemesis that I think is awesome. I found shortly after my Avenger if u want a copy of it. See you around 1! I Deal In Lead 20:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea, Thanks for the info on the duping. i just hope i can find some items worthy of being duped. Pearls that you gave me are cool, especially the serpens. Cuts through Lance like butter. I will send you a message if i find any upgrades to weapons that we were trading. Actually found a level 56 Tsunami on my first Armory run after we made the trade. Always nice to know they are out there. Thanks again. I Deal In Lead 15:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) rollback please use your powers only for good. rollback vandalism and senseless edits only and use undo for errors and mix-ups. 00:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) warn template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. 01:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Person Pronouns in Skill Descriptions Please do not remove second person pronouns from skill descriptions that are quoting in-game text. -- WarBlade 07:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Didnt realise that they were in-game text. I will double check next time.Veggienater 07:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) WOW.... Your not dead???? Hellooo... i got a lil somethin somethin for ya your dna profile suggests you dont like brick... GET OUT OF MY SCAN RANGE...check out the build at the following coordinates: http://talent.87bazillion.com/brick.php?050505355055554551005 give the big guy an anarchy and a mod with die hard and get in close...perferably a tedicore anarchy with a tedicore loyalty mod...most importantly, in order to heal... LET THEM KILL YOU...get full shields and almost full life from your second wind...only use berserk to heal between battles or if there are only a couple enemies left...the brawler tree is the last tree to put any points in...furthermore... die hard is now offically named "NEVER DIE" try it before you scoff it...I am the best robot 07:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) what play style do you like>my suggestion for brick was for an anarchy, in your face style....not a rocket launcher, explosive style...the only reason for the points in empowered and wide load is to get the prereq's for master blaster which is to use with the anarchy...again, what is your play style?I am the best robot 08:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) getting a second wind by killing someone gives full shields and most of your life and "turns on": juggernaught, revenge, master blaster which is perfect for a anarchy user...it uses the full points of safeguard and a 85% or more of points for hardened...plus resets payback and unbreakable...for a "in your face with an anarchy" playstyle this is perfect... as well as a few other weapons, namely a longer range hellfire...just some thoughts from your friendly nieghborhood cl4p-tp. ya im not trying to offend anyone either :)siren is also my favorite character...im only pointing out that although bricks skills seem to contribute to explosive damage, they are not necessarily the best to use with him, especially when die hard needs to have enemies in your face...The siren merc mod is probably the best mod for an anarchy...The second runner up is probably the tedicore loyalty mod (common man) for brick...check out the mod's and give brick some different weapons and play style and you might find that you like him :) of course, it will suck if your smg proficiency is low... just work on it i guess LOL one last note: be very carefull on multiple second winds withing a certain amount of time... i have unconfirmed reports that your cripple time is cut down by 75% or more if you are crippled 3 or 4 times within that unknown time frame (i sense a edit to diehard comming on)...I am the best robot 08:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all that LOL, first day on the job and all... feel free to delete this entire section. Anyway, I asked you a question on my blog :) I am the best robot 15:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Poo You put that guy on the vandalism list, yeah? NOhara24 22:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Trade Ya sure I can dupe them for you, I'll take a look through your profile page later for anything I want =D...I can be on tonight after 11:30 EST you??Riceygringo 17:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to come on tonight around 6 or 7, if not I'll inform you another dateRiceygringo 18:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm on for a little while right now..you have time? Riceygringo 00:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Weird, didn't get your friend request, I'm off from work tomorrow so I'm prolly living my other life (guess which life is that =D). I'll find you tomorrow hehe Riceygringo 02:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: I dont think you can add offline people, GameSpy sucks, if you have Steam add my username "steel943"...btw if you are looking for snipers you should check out my profile again, I had a trade yesterday and I added the guns to my list again... :::: P.S. Note: during the trade I got 4 sniper rifles, I noticed that one of them was a "Vicious Cobra" and threw it away and immediately put the other 3 on the forums as suspects of constructs... From Nag's reply and after asking for the origins of the guns from the friend who I traded with, I threw out another construct, the other two should be safe (Orion and Penetrator) but just so you know... :::: P.S.S. I looked through the forums for a list of your guns but I cant find that trade article, mind giving me a link? Riceygringo 03:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::: Great idea, lol for the confusion, I am on the PC Riceygringo 15:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Looking For Loot Hey im Look for a Decent sniper i was wondering if i could add you Online and Play some borderlands if that Is ok? LeetMark 04:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Loot Since im from aus we have to Make a time when we are Both on You on 360 or ps3 im looking for decent snipers for level 10-20 and some pistols with some elemental effects LeetMark 20:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) got your Freind request Maybe we could Play online in 20 minutes if your up since i just need to finish of some quess